Drowned
by Coffee-And-Valentines
Summary: AU of Winx Club that takes place after the events of Frozen. Elsa discovers a strange girl with icy powers. Drawn to Icy by loneliness Elsa develops a fascination with Icy and the powers so similar to her curse. Icy is an angry, temperamental experiencing newly found powers. Feelings change and play nasty tricks on the girls whose past haunts them both. IcyxElsa, smut, eventual FxF
1. I Know, You I Walked With You

_From the Window_

She was the oldest of three sisters, all eventually sold off and enslaved due to the family's infatuation with the alcohol. The girl always seemed angry, she never smiled a true smile, sure at everything she found devilishly humorous she would _smirk. _But the girl did not smile. She was angry all the time, more so when she was the last of her siblings then when the three would be conjoined at the hip, playing outside or running away from their idiotic parents.

The woman who owned the house was a pathetic woman. The man would hit her, push her, slap her, beat her and come close to killing her but she never was sober enough to leave the house. She had no will to protect an of her daughters, each time a merchant came to town she would smile, wish her daughter a good life that she knew they would not have, and take to the drinking.

The man was a devil and a thief. Anything that he could take, he would. It wasn't nearly enough that he didn't give a damn about his tiny daughter but each time they happened to cross they always collided.

The oldest girl had always taken the beatings, the father never touched the other two while they were there, it was always her. Angry and hate filled like they both always were he would beat the girl until she couldn't move.

Passing him in the doorway was apparently a sin.

They lived in what would look normal on the outside, isolated, the only house on the east side of the castle they were surrounded by foliage and woods. The girl was a great singer, but the day her first sister left she stopped singing. She was very beautiful but on the day her second sister left her face was scarred by a permanent frown and a darkness that cloaked her fully.

Elsa learned all of this simply by watching out her window. She would glance at the empty lake and the lonesome house, squinting her eyes at times to see the detail. They lived far but near enough Elsa could see the commotion. One day she saw her father's men come to the house to remove them from the house they had never paid the taxes for, too busy spending it on the drink. As they left the mother laughed, her white- stained blonde hair bobbing and her huge yellow eyes gleaming. The man screamed and yelled and tried to again beat all of his problems with his fists. Blue eyes running raged with anger- his tall figure intimidating and rabid.

The girl ran to the water, close enough for Elsa to see the details in her face, the smirk of revenge, the appeal to seeing her father and mother struggle. The girl was about 9 and she snickered like the devil. She turned to the castle, as if to thank it for appealing to her, and for a split second the girl's blue eyes met hers and Elsa swore she saw the girl staring at her soul.

Elsa was only 7 at the time, she never saw the family again and they were son forgotten, however the memory of a blue eyed girl standing on the rocks and snickering like the devil was an image she would never forget.

**Icenera Westrum**

She always knew there was someone up there, she would stare at the window for hours on end when she was doing the laundry in the forge. she would fold the clothes and be done but sit there and stare across her favorite shade of blue up at that triangular window. She would dream that a knight was watching and would one day come and swoop her and her sisters up onto the horses at they would live there in the castle.

"What are you looking at Icy?" Her sister's voice was still laced with a 5 year old's lisp and she stood in the summer air with her feet in the water. She shook her head.

"Nothing, just a better place then here. Which of course is anywhere." In front of her was water, her enemy, her born fear ignited by a horror laced memory that ensured she would never swim. She looked behind her, endless woods and forest that would chew her up and spit her out dead.

"We are never getting out of here," Her other sister dramatically flopped back on the dirt and rolled. She glanced back at Darcy, scoffed and stared at Storma, the five year old had huge curls that neither her parents had and her Da's faded blue eyes. The girl stared at the water and suddenly energy caused the girl to run around- laughing and slapping the water, the energy and temper her sister carried- along with the thundercloud of hair- gave her the nickname Stormy, which was the only name Storma would reply to, call her Storma and she'd glare at you like you had killed someone.

"Shut up Darcy we are fine." She replied, tearing her gaze away from Stormy and to Darcy. Darcy groaned again and flipped on her side. She began to quietly sing,

_"Come one come all to this tragic affair, wipe off that makeup- what's in is despair, so throw on the black dress mix in with the lot, you might wake up and notice your someone you're not." _

She stared at the castle as long as she could, the only thing snapping her from the day dream was the sudden sound of a cart on the trail and the slamming of their house door. A merchant and his family were rare to pass through but the girl was always amused by them. She looked at the tiny merchant's cart, a slim young girl with a tangle of red hair and blue eyes stepped from the wooden cart along with what seemed to be her sister- she was decorated with gorgeous blonde hair and amber eyes.

She felt jealousy rise in her throat and glared as Da stumbled from the house, drunk on the whiskey again.

_"If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see you can find out first hand what its like to be me, so gather round piggies, kiss this goodbye I encourage your smiles I expect you won't cry."_

She stopped her song when she saw her Da point at the girl and her heart turned to ice.

"Darcy, Stromy, inside... NOW." She growled at her sisters. Darcy stumbled away while Stromy stayed, loving the water."Storma!" The girl glared at her.

"That's not my name!" The girl stomped in the water, and began her way up, Da was walking towards them and the girl gulped, feeling the anger and the fear rise.

"Stormy, inside now, go shoo!" But just as her tiny sis began to walk away her father approached them.

"Storma."The man grumbled like a beast and pointed to the side. "Here now."

"Yes Da." Her sister stomped to her Da's side and looked back at the girl. Fear was running wild in her skin, she stared as her Da walked back to the merchant and his family. Her heart quickened, thinking the worst she stumbled forward. Her dad shook hands with the merchant and pried his daughter off his leg.

"No..." the girl whispered and she quickened her pace up the hill. "No... No no!" again the girl quickened to a run as the merchant placed a bag in her father's hand and lifted her sister into the stranger's cart. "No!" The cart began to pull away and her Da glared at her. She followed the cart as is began to pull away from them.

"Stormy!" She ran up the path, her Da trying to catch her.

"Icenera! Icenera you stupid bitch!" But the man was too drunk and he tripped on his own feet. The girl bounced away, dashing up the path.

"Storma! Storma no! _No!" _She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, Storma was on the edge of the cart, staring at her sister with huge, fearful eyes.

"Icy?" her sister was barely loud enough for her to hear. Just as she thought she was going to reach the cart a blow to her face forced her to fall to the ground. She scrabbled on the dirt, trying to get up again only to be met by nails digging into her arm and pulling her back. She looked up into the eyes of her Ma, her breath was coarse with alcohol.

"Shut up stupid girl." The woman yanked on the 7 year old hard. She looked back at the disappearing cart, yelling once more.

"**Storma!" **and with that her Ma's hand was at her throat, gripping the child fiercely.

"Look at me right now you pathetic worm your sister is gone. Your all fucking useless, and shut up with your hollering. Your fine you worthless slob stop your crying." The girl stared into her mother's huge hate-filled eyes as her breath was leaving her. She tried to pull off her mother's hands but she was too small, too weak for the woman's grip. tears filled her eyes as she thought of the mess of curly hair and blue eyes that was now gone and vanished forever.

_I never said goodbye, I never said I loved her, I want her back, she is mine you took her from me. I hate you. I hate you I hate you. _

Ma released her grip on the girl's throat and threw her back on the pebble ridden dirt.

"Icenera I swear to god your a fucking nightmare." The woman turned away, trudging down the road while she stayed back to watch the empty dirt path. She rubbed at the nail marks on her throat that began to bleed and she pulled at her own, silver- white hair until the pain began to fade.

She let the anger consume her whole as the last ray of light was being yanked away from her. She ran to the water, stopping at the shore line.

"Help me," The girl cringed at the pathetic whine in her voice. She glared at the castle, half expecting an answer. She stiffened as night approached and still she sat on the rock at the farthest shoreline and stared. Nothing came to help her. Hatred is a powerful thing, and as it wrapped its way around the young girl's heart she slowly felt herself loosing her voice.


	2. Power

Elsa returned to her room, flopping onto the bed and letting out a sigh. 2 weeks, 2 weeks with a burden off her shoulders and a relationship with her sister. The happiness was inexpressible. Still, despite her good fortune, there were moments were she felt out of control. Her powers still ran rabid at times and she was still terrified of hurting another soul. She shifted in the bed, laying on her side and staring out the glass window. She needed to be alone for a moment, her hands itched with power.

She stumbled up, changing out of her dress that was wrinkled by the day and into another, plain black that clung to her chest and loosened gracefully at her hips, going just past her knees and leaving her calves exposed to the spring's air. As well, she grabbed her cloak, a black one were no one would recognize her. She tied it at her neck and slipped into black heels. She stepped through the halls, her mind blank as she stepped down a spiral of stairs that let out at the shore of the forge. For a moment she thought of her fortress on the North Mountain, however she knew that the spring's sun had melted away her palace without her presence.

Elsa looked for the bridge, the sides were barely big enough for a person to walk but she didn't mind the water. She glided by the bridge, the one children of Arendelle pretended trolls lived under and others thought was simply to separate the royals from the nons. A stairway led up to the stone floored kingdom above and Elsa pulled her hood over her head, low enough to cover her eyes, masking her identity. Elsa could recall doing this as a child, needing an escape from the world of '_Conceal, Don't Feel.' _And _'Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?' _For a moment she hesitated, realizing she had not brought a pair of gloves- shrugging she proceeded anyways, the sun was beginning to go down and her town was loosing its life as children were told to go inside and merchants's eyes sagged with the stress of the day. Elsa could feel people looking at her, it was rare of course for a woman cloaked in black to walk through the unsettling night. She could also feel the eyes of drunken men as she turned into the tavern, a place she rarely acquainted herself but she asked for a wine and traced the circle of the glass as she watched what normal life in her kingdom was like.

The room smelled of cooking bread, grapes, alcohol and body-odor, an odd combination that hurt Elsa's nose enough to make her eyes tear up when she walked into the tavern. Men cursed and whistled at woman (Elsa included), the older men set bets on how high the new queen would set their taxes, men of higher stature pulled prostitutes into corners and offered pay, bartenders separated fights and as the night dragged along the bustle around her went quiet while Elsa asked for her third wine and the only other company was three men whispering in a corner and herself. Elsa thought to herself, recalled and relished her past events under a cloak of intoxication.

_I am so fucking weird. _The thought made her chuckle to herself and she sipped at the teeth-staining liquid.

The door flew open and a sudden rush of cold air sent a chill up Elsa's back, she did not turn but she heard the boots falter through the door and a stool being pulled out of the counter.

"Wine." Coins hit the counter following the voice that was more frigid then winter. Elsa peered at the woman, she had the rarity of silver hair, pulled into a 'little too high- but she pulls it off' ponytail. Her lips were full and pink and Elsa could not help but stare at the beautiful girl, thank god her eyes were hidden. The girl wore silk fabric, stating that her class was high despite her black boots. Her skirt and shirt were both light blue, a style Elsa had never seen before. the top hung off her shoulders, revealing perfect collarbones and shoulders.

_Hot. _Elsa startled herself with the thought and took a sip of her drink, looking away before the woman could catch her looking.

"Hey there beautiful." A man who earlier Elsa had watch down 5 beers walked up to the woman and leaned against the counter. Elsa couldn't help herself as she watched the woman and the drunken merchant. The woman turned away from him, an obvious signal for him to leave and she held the glass of wine in her hand, turning her wrist in circles and watching the liquid slash and roam the sides of the cup. "Don't be like that you slut." The man slurred at her angrily and the girl turned, she didn't hesitate to bring a hand down on the man's face. Her nail marks bled out of the man's face but Elsa found herself staring at the cup in the girl's hand.

What had once been smooth, flawless crystal was suddenly frosted, icicles erupted from the base and the frosty pattern gripped the cup's skin. At first Elsa blinked her eyes, hard. She had to be drunk and maybe just seeing things, right? When she shook herself straight and the image was still there her mind bubbled with adrenaline.

_Like me? _Elsa watched the girl scoff at the man and leave angrily, he stayed on the floor- gripping his face.

"Bitch!" she slurred after her. Elsa did not hesitate, she counted to ten and calmly removed a few coins, placing them on the counter and dashing out the door, she stared up and down the empty streets, finding the woman walking away in the night and bolting after her.

"Don't follow me, I see you." The girl hissed at Elsa through clenched teeth but Elsa caught up to her. "I told you not to follow me!" The girl stopped and looked at Elsa, infuriated. She noticed the shocking blue eyes, the fair skin and her cute nose. The facial features of beauty. "Stop staring at me fool who are you?"

Elsa was only shocked for a moment, this woman did not know she was the queen, she could not be angry at her - she _was_ acting strangely anyways. Elsa pulled off the hood to reveal her identity, and when she saw in the woman's eyes that she was still infuriated Elsa cleared her throat.

"I'm Elsa, I saw what you did back there." Elsa watched the girl's face change for a spilt second before it returned to anger.

"So? You can't prove anything." The girl growled back, crossing her arms and frowning. Elsa had never seen her in the kigdom before, she seemed the slightest bit familiar.

"You don't live here do you? do you want a place to stay?" the words were out before the queen could stop her mouth from working. The girl laughed a little.

" You're going to offer a random girl with magic powers a place to stay? Smart aren't you?" The girl stared at Elsa for a second longer then she needed to, making Elsa's insides get knotted up.

"Well just wait until you see were I live. Then you can say I'm unsafe with you there." Elsa began to turn the other way, to lead the girl back to her castle. The girl stood still in her spot for a moment of thought and turned to follow her.

"Fine But you really shouldn't _ever _say that your safe around me, don't test it."

"Oh I wouldn't dare." Elsa smiled a little and opened her palm, a tiny snowflake and a burst of light erupting in front of them both. The girl narrowed her eyes at Elsa, crossing er arms and standing up still taller. She was a good 5'9, an inch or two taller then Elsa. "What is your name, anyways?"

The girl stared at Elsa for a few minutes, more then likely debating weather to tell her the truth or not.

"Icy." And from the look in her eyes Elsa could tell she was speaking truthfully.

They walked in silence, the tow staring straight ahead, both knew that Elsa wanted to ask more questions and both also knew that is she did Icy would likely hiss an insult and ring her neck. As they approached the castle Icy stood taller then ever.

"You live in there?" Icy asked with the same dark tone.

"Well of course I'm the queen." Elsa smiled at her revelation and watched only a moment of '_What?' _pass Icy's face before her stone hard anger returned. Elsa watched the girl prance through the open gates, and couldn't help be find herself overjoyed by the thought of the icy woman sleeping in the same building as herself.


	3. Beware, I Hate You

Icy stared at the woman as they wandered through the halls, a burning in her chest made it hard to breathe _I hate you. _She struggled to look away from the woman, insight told her they were getting closer the the side of the house holding windows that might have watched her childhood. She had planned on staying in her childhood house while she sorted through the strange magic that tingled on her fingertips. Icy stared at her fair skin a moment too long. When Elsa began to turn, Icy ripped her gaze away- her distorted focus sending her flat into an unknown target. She felt her back hit the floor and suddenly her view was filled with ginger hair and turquoise eyes. _Fuck you. _Were the words tingling on her lips that never were vocalized.

"Oh wow! Are you okay? Elsa who is this? Oh what are you doing bringing strange woman home? Oh no Elsa don't tell me-" Icy stared as the ginger girl began to talk Elsa's ears off before Icy could catch a breath or throw in insult at her, both made her livid.

"No-no-no! Its not like that Anna Icy just needs a place to stay." Elsa put her hands up defensively and shied away from the over-powering energy of the red head. The girl reminded Icy of someone, a flash back of frizz-ridden hair that could have come from a bolt of lightning and energy so sudden you could have sworn she was just sleeping a second ago and no where near climbing that tree or jumping off that rock into the water or igniting fires and watching them devour everything. The memory made her dislike the ginger with dark disinterest, she could not stand anyone who had ever made her flash-back, she gritted her teeth and crossed her arms, completely aware of the way her eye brows now perked with anger.

"Well if she needs a place to stay why didn't you send her to an Inn at the tavern or something?"

"Anna!"

"So the place is infested with rats, who cares?" Elsa sighed angrily and stared at the girl, a small smile playing across her lips despite the obvious annoyance. Icy had every impulse in the world to hiss something sly out of her lips, but something strange held her back- the way the girls looked at each other alone was enough to enrage her with envy. The fact she had not said a word surprised her probably more then anything else she had done that night. She narrowed her eyes at Elsa, the look of annoyance and obvious struggle was amusing as well, so maybe Icy would not say anything after all.

"Anna,please just-"

"I know- I know! I let Kristoff stay so you can let your girlfriend stay," Anna turned and gave Icy an annoying wink and skipped down the hall. Elsa sighed and looked like she would enjoy smashing her own head into the wall.

"Family?" Icy raised an eyebrow and watched Elsa's face change.

"Yeah, sisters..." Elsa half smiled and rolled her eyes. Icy swallowed what may have been a lump in her throat but she dismissed as a feeling of hunger or stress or boredom, whatever it was she knew it was not sorrow. _Right? Yeah, Right. _

"I wouldn't know." Icy said simply, she had a feeling she should be mean to this woman, why was she not? _She is fairly attractive._ She almost laughed out lound at herselfand began to walk forward again.

"Oh, well sorry about that Anna is sort of annoying." She watched the woman fold her hands into themselves and walk straighter. Through her peripheral vision she studied the thick yellowed blonde hair pulled into a braid and she grazed over the woman's body, skinny-curvy-beautiful.How the hell did Icy not completely hate her by now? The question hung in the air and Icy shook it away angrily. _Of course I hate her, why would I not? _

"That's one word for it." She growled as they walked. Elsa seemed to walk as though the walls were going to grab her suddenly and beat her senseless, she was timid, the slightest bit paranoid. Again Icy anticipated the jealousy and the hatred that never came. _You'd think I was going soft. _Icy scoffed to herself and Elsa opened a door for her.

"You can stay here, It's my old room but its nicer then any of the other rooms." The room was filled with elegant blues and light greens, cloths made of silk that shone with the moonlight flushing in through the oh-so-familiar window.

"Well at the least it isn't infested with rats." Icy rolled her eyes and walked right up to the hugs, triangular window- staring down at the view she would always know as the window were she had sent all of her hopes and prayers, the ones which had gone unanswered. The girl growing up it this room would have seen Icy and her family whenever she dared to look a little closer. She flashed back to the day when everything had finally come out, the last day she saw her mother or her father and the day she had sat on the biggest boulder along the shore and stared up at the window, snickering and laughing and smirking, knowing that her days of muffled silence were over. The day she could have sworn she saw a pair of blue eyes. Icy turned and by meeting Elsa's gaze for a split second she saw every detail. Elsa's eyes were not like hers, they were bright and oceanic. They speckled with small tints of green and grey and the blue was mixed into a green as well. Icy would remember it as her favorite shade. She almost laughed at herself.

"Well goodnight." Elsa replied to quickly, to nervously and turned, shutting the door behind her. As the queen left the anger that Icy had been anticipating all came at once, she stared at her feet with her eyebrows curved in rage while icicles of all shapes and sizes splintered through the floor and crawled up the walls as if they thought they might make it to heaven. When she ripped herself away from her standing point she rested her hands on the window- glaring at the tiny abandoned house that stood up and tall on the outskirts of an isolated kingdom. Frost slithered up the glass panes, eventually obscuring her view of her roots. She stared at her hands and in that moment she knew she could not hate Elsa simply because she hated herself too much. Her hands shook ferociously and before she had to look at them any longer she crawled into bed were the trembling of her limbs was hidden under sheets cloaked in frost.

She remembered all the days she had spent as a young girl in that house, all of the winters she would spend shivering alone and cold, sickly and dying- but she never did despite her wishes. Strange that now laying in her own artificial winter the cold didn't bother her.


	4. Father

Elsa rolled in her bed hard enough to send herself flying to the floor where her skull collided with the hardwood sickeningly. She cringed and touched the swollen area bound to bruise. Why was she so cold? And every thought was flooded with dark, nightly blue eyes and fair skin. A deep, seductive voice belonging to a icy creature. Elsa clenched her fists with discomfort and she felt suddenly restless, accompanied by a tingling sensation and a rush of hormones. She tried with all her strength to pick herself up off the floor, clinging to the bedpost for dear life only to roll around in bed so hard that a half hour later she was in the same place only now she had hit her head twice on the same spot of floor.

"Ow- fuck." Elsa whispered and clutched her head, waiting for to throbbing pain to fade. She din't bother picking herself up off the cold dark oak again, her heart was pounding with a strangeness she could not shake, her own hands were trembling and frosting her fingertips. She bit her lip, the sensation of loosing control washing over her nerves. She propped herself up on her elbow, her stomach pressed flat against the cold and she stared up at her balcony doors.

Not long after the great thaw, Elsa had moved her room into her father's old study. Mostly for the balcony and the sense of freedom it gave her to look down on her smiling sister, playing with her new found snowman friend and Kristoff, but also the comfort of her father's presence in the room seemed to always calm ever her wildest most rabid thought, thoughts that sometimes picked at her mind with surgical syringes and gnawed on her skull like an animal.

However in this particular situation Elsa felt more embarrassed by the feeling of his spirit then comforted. She rolled over like a child, first onto her back and then she forced herself up with her arms. She was met by the green eyes of her father's coronation day and she sighed into the empty air around her. She folded her legs and titled her head sideways, staring at the framed moment and running her hands through her hair.

"Hey Dad." She said, hoping she was loud enough for him to hear her, "Its been awhile, I know." She flattened the frizzy strands that were spiraling in all directions, untying her braid and beginning again. "How's Mom? Everything OK up there?" She felt herself blush at her ridiculous antics. "I uhm... I wanted to talk." she finished her braid and let her hands fall uselessly into her lap, her skin comforted by the milky white silk fabric. "If... If love is real... I'd like to know where it is." she stared into the endless emerald within his eyes and her face was stitched into a frown at the sudden thought of love, the tingling inside of her body running wild through her blood and causing her cheeks to redden.

What is love? is it even real? where the hell do you find it? Is it normal to find it within a person of your own gender? Was it even possible?

These were the things Elsa wished her parents would have told her about. Not '_Conceal Don't Feel.' _Which could very easily be the source of her mental confusion.

"am I... Am I totally weird, or completely insane to think I might like a woman, not a man?" she stared into the silence all around her, the presence within the room growing stronger, maybe it was just her, or maybe the air around her got much warmer, much like the embrace her father gave her as a child, _before_ the accident, before '_Don't let them know.' _earned a second definition exempt the times her Dad would give Elsa an extra cookie while Anna only had one, or when he would tuck her in twice when she was scared while her mother did not think coddling was an appropriate solution to 'monsters'.

Elsa breathed in the warm as she shrugged to her feet- knowing that she would not be able to find sleep after her talk with her father.

"I love you." She whispered into the endless night time and with that the smothering warmth grew stronger, the tingling in her stomach receded and she found comfort in an endless silence. She tiptoed to her father's desk, her hands running over the smooth white wood. "And I know... I have to be a good girl." She felt the words come out sickly across her lips. "but... I think I'm ready to admit, I'm not a perfect girl... Forgive me, I have let you both down." Her eyes blurred with the sadness that was causing her lungs to burn ablaze and she struggled to keep her hands at ease while they itched with emotion. She ran her fingers to the knob of the only drawer, of which she found she had never opened. Small amounts of frost followed her fingernails. She pulled on it gently, inside a quill pen and blank whiter papers were neatly arranged. She picked up the first paper, she squinted and flipped it over, swearing she saw a pen mark but it stood still flawless and blank. She turned, holding the paper to the moonlight, and in that gleaming beacon stood a message her father had hidden, _Let it Go._

Icy paced back and forth in front of the frosted over window, checking that the door was locked more then necessary. The room gleamed with the crystallizing of Icy's thoughts, the bed sheets were hard and crisp with ice and the walls were being viciously strangled by the frosted designs that splintered and cracked almost as violently as Icy's mind. She sat on the snow covered floor, _what now_? She did not know how to un-freeze her own magic, she had tried many times but she always failed. Icy sighed with anger, her blood running hot from rage. All her anger could be directed at Elsa, anger at her so being pretty, and skinny but she hated many others for that too. She guessed the frustration was caused by the girl being kind to her, Icy didn't deserve her kindness- look how she was returning it after all. She threw another glance out the window, turning so suddenly she scared herself as she brought her fists into the wall.

_You're useless, you're a fucking monster. You're a monster._

She whimpered slightly, her weakness was eating her alive at the seams. A knock came through the wood of the door.

"Icy? Are you there?" Elsa's voice was light and airy as usual, compared to Icy's dark and deep tone it seemed almost sour, laced with grace.

"Go away," She tried to make herself seem groggy, like she had just woken up, however she ended up just sounding miserable.

"...Are you okay?" The question was honest but Icy could feel herself cringe and barely stopped herself from hissing out an insult. She could not be vile to this girl, but she did not know why she still held her tongue.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'll be out soon." Icy tried to maintain a steady voice, despite the cracks and aches in her head and heavy heart_. God look at me, I am truly a bitch._

"Your door is so cold, are you sure?" But when Icy's words were suddenly caught in her throat Elsa ended up pushing through the frozen over door.

Icy recoiled in shame, a sign of weakness flashing over her face before trying again to stand up straight and tall.

"Get out." she said smoothly, but Elsa did not falter. "I said get out!" Her voice hardened but still Elsa remained in the room planted were she was, staring at the dark woman. Elsa stepped forward, and in sync with her Icy moved back a few steps. Elsa reached out quickly, her hand barely touching Icy's. "DON"T TOUCH ME!'" Elsa jumped at Icy's suddenly much louder voice. Icy felt herself break a little on the inside, memories buried deep inside began to resurface as skeletons she thought would never come crawling back out of the closet, still fleshy and bloody from their altercations, and she jumped back hard enough to stumble over her own feet. Icy refused to make eye contact with Elsa, she pulled away into the corner of the room, her hand close to her chest.

"Icy?" Elsa finally broke the five minutes of silence. "Let me help you." Icy glared at her, finally meeting her blue gaze.

"Don't touch me." And Icy receded farther into her shell


	5. Love Will Thaw

Icy pulled her hood over her head as tightly as she could, making sure its shadow consumed her face. Summer-autumn rain fell from the swollen skies and draped the usually cheerful town in a depression. However, Icy liked it. She liked the physicality of a rain drop falling and wetting her long, silvered hair but she also enjoyed the gloom, she found comfort in shadow. But the part she was most thankful for was the way no one could tell she was crying, and therefore it was tolerable. As long as her walls she set up to guard herself on the outside still worked, she would be able to convince herself that she really was that strong. With every blow of a drunken fist her wall still stood, glaring at the world with all the hatred she knew it deserved.

Her black worker's boots left tasteful 'thud's in the pavement as she set her sights for the forest. With a heavy head she let the memories come to her as she blurred out the water-color painting that was a world around her.

"Icenera,"

"Call me Icy." She told her only friend when she was 12. His name was Ragna and he was 18.

"Okay, Icy, lets play a game."

"Okay." And hours later she was staring at a nighttime sky lit by only the few stars visible between the clouds, tears staining her cheeks when her cries went unheard.

"Well don't be sad now Icy, you did pretty good." And when he rolled over to touch her naked shoulder the twelve year old screamed at him.

"_Don't touch me!_ DON'T TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN... **Don't.**" But he did. With that the claws and thorns of her personality began to grip her skin tightly.

Icy shook herself out of the memory, out of the pain and gritted her teeth until they ached. Her hands balled into fists, which drew blood. Her mind being a danger zone she dare not venture until it was inevitable. She cringed at the sudden nausea in her stomach, taking a route to navigate through the foliage and avoid the valley were the trees divided and a small pond was settled under the roots of a great aspen. A place she would always remember as a horrifying nightmare.

With each step she took the ground beneath her boots crystallized and the air grew comfortably cold. At the isolation she pulled back her hood, squinting her swollen eyes to the abandoned shack of a house sitting on the edge of her blue abyss. She stepped into the summer-warmed building with swollen cheeks and weak knees. The building still stood as she remembered it, the smell of alcohol hung in the air as if trapped there by the building and it's history. The living room was disheveled, the couch was stained with wine and whiskey, the window was cracked from a time when Da had thrown Icy into it headfirst, there were numerous holes in the walls and still empty bottles scattered the disgusting carpets.

As Icy stepped into the abandoned hell house and kicked a stray glass bottle. _Message in a bottle, messages in a bottle washing away, wash away from me. _The song rang in Icy's head until she shook it away. She glanced only briefly into the room that once held her Ma and Da only to turn the other way to a tiny, broken dorm were a bed without covers stood still and dusty, a stain of mold crawled down the wall and coal crushed on the wall in words spelled out 'I+D+S' the last letters blurred from an angry rage in which her mother tried to wipe her sisters names away from existence.

As if she would wash away the pain within a river of alcohol and stolen wishes.

Icy sat on the dank mattress, a place were at one point she and she sisters had curled together, trying to protect another from the raging storm of their parents. Icy usually did not fall asleep, for fear that Ma or Da would swipe either Storma or Darcy instead of herself. Then, when Storma left, Darcy would stay awake with her despite Icy's demands and take a few punches as well as throw them.

Once the youngest of the trio left, the two both turned into spiteful, hateful creatures. icy could not recognize the laid back- relaxed, sarcastic girl on the day she left. There was nothing left but anger.

Icy reached out to the drawing on the wall, at her touch icicles spread around in a splintering mess. She drew her hand away, realizing that her touch would only destroy the little beauty that was left.

She gritted her teeth and turned away from the wall, in a moment of hot blooded anger she picked up a stray bottle, whilst staring at its label, her hands tightened around the glass, her skin freezing it and eventually shattered it. She stared at the blood mixed with ice on her hands, feeling herself curl into a ball and lean into the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut and let the throbbing of her bloodied hand lull her to sleep.

Elsa stared at the blizzard of a room Icy had left behind, five minutes replaying over and over in her head.

"_Don't touch me!" Icy kept repeating, over and over. She did not cry she only yelled and pushed past Elsa, leaving her stunned. _

Maybe Elsa was a fool to feel any attraction towards this woman, too fast, too rushed, too desperate.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice snapped her out of her daydream and she jerked her head around to find Anna staring. "Did you do it again? What's wrong?" Anna began to step towards Elsa, but she pushed past Anna a little too abruptly. She dashed down the halls wondering why in the world this strange woman was sending her into full panic mode with her absence. She flew through the dark night, following the trail of crystals attached to stone and fled through the woods until her lungs burned with pain. Once she saw the tiny shack, she put the pieces together.

She stumbled to the door, her legs burning with effort as she avoided the empty bottles scattering the floor. She followed the blaze of ice until she found Icy, she was sleeping until Elsa stepped into the doorway, blinking swollen eyes and sitting upright, blood spattering ice when she did so. Elsa immediately went into protective mode, similar to a mode she was in earlier but she controlled herself. Walking up to Icy slowly and sat maintaining her distance on the bed.

"You should not have followed me, you should go now." Icy whispered, keeping her voice steady.

"I'm not going anywhere." After a minute of silence and Icy staring at the ground Icy shifted in the bed.

"Really. you should go before I hurt you." Icy growled.

"Your not going to hurt me." Elsa whispered and with a wave of her hand she thawed the ice surrounding Icy's feet.

"How did you do that?" Icy looked up at Elsa with narrowed eyes. "Teach me how." She then demanded.

"Love." Elsa sighed the words slowly.

"Love?"

"Love thaws."

Icy snorted. "That's pathetic!" She growled again and looked away. "I don't know what love is."

"You just don't have anyone to show you." Elsa let the words tumble out. And when she turned to look at Icy she was look back at her with huge, dark blue eyes.

Elsa stared for a moment too long, studying every crevice, every slight shade of the same dark.

"Show me then," Icy glowered at her.

"What do you mean?" Elsa looked again at the porcelain fair skin decorated by a perfect rounded nose and big, perfectly shaped pink lips. She was breath taking and beautiful up close and Elsa was struggling to keep a steady breath.

"Kiss me." Icy whispered.

"...What?" Elsa understood but she wasn't sure if she was still dreaming.

"Kiss me." Icy said louder. And when Elsa did not respond Icy stared back into her eyes as if she could see right through her soul. She leaned in, close enough for Elsa to see every line of her iris. Icy's fingers scraped her jaw and she brought Elsa into a cold, heart warming kiss.


	6. Kiss

**This chapter contains a high amount of _smut. _Meaning, yes IcyxElsa. Don't like it, don't read it :) Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Icy was the one to break the kiss, and when Elsa blushed and looked down, Icy could feel her own mind screaming at her. _Idiot, what the hell was that?_ However, Icy could not help but savor the taste of frost left on her lips and notice how the sheets had turned crisp with her own desire. _Where was this coming from? _Icy did not know, her lungs were locked in a permanent state of lust while her mind was thoroughly confused. Icy was _straight. _At that she still was not one for long lasting or romantic relationships. She despised them, they made her sick to even think about it.

But this woman sitting beside her was different. She could have sensed it when she sat a few seats away from her in the bar. Something about Elsa made Icy's skin itch with anticipation even if Icy did not know what it was she was anticipating. She hated the feeling with all her essence.

"I'm sorry." Elsa said and she looked up to meet Icy's gaze, one similar to her own. Icy studied her features, her button nose and light freckles you would have never noticed being any further away, her hair was a few shades yellower then Icy's silver and perfect lips decorated a smooth jawline and rounded shoulders.

"Sorry for what?" Icy tried to maintain the hiss of distaste in her voice but it sounded harsh, vile almost. The question and the tone of Icy's voice made Elsa nervous at best, and Icy could tell by the slight tremble in her arms and the way she stared right at Icy but was speechless. "I'll leave." Icy stood and started to walk away however her hand was caught by Elsa's silk smooth palm.

Icy whipped her head around, staring at the woman who was now standing. Elsa's blue and emerald dress clung to her curves delicately and short sleeves gave away porcelain soft arms. Her legs shown at the cut off at her knees, perfect calves stood shoe less. The sight was almost delightful, almost sweet to the taste and at that thought Icy's mouth watered for another kiss.

"Don't leave." Elsa said simply, making her wishes clear as she looked up at Icy_ longingly,_ Icy's favorite shade of blue swept over her own body and Icy allowed Elsa's eyes to venture past her face to her drapes of hair and down to her boots. Icy found herself breathless as she swore Elsa bit her lip.

_Beautiful. _Elsa could not help but think as she gazed down Icy's body. She knew it was wrong, she felt the word 'wrong' in bolded letters being carved across her heart. But everything from Icy's hair, a perfectly metallic silver splashed with streaks of blue, to her legs which shined milky white, was completely captivating. Elsa's head was thrown into a mixture of thoughts containing lust and love.

She didn't realize she was biting her lip.

Elsa took a step towards Icy, her heart pounding and her skin aching. When Icy did not back away Elsa dared to look her in the eye. Curiosity as well as what seemed to be infatuation glowed in the strange girl's eyes, her lips turned into a slight, devilish smile. The two moved as if they had practiced the routine over and over time and time again. Icy took a step this time and lifted her hand to touch Elsa's jaw. When Elsa's hands wrapped Icy's waist the girl pressed her lips again into Elsa's.

_This is wrong. This is wrong, but it feels so right. _Elsa's head yelled at her. The thoughts however grew quieter and quieter the more Icy's skin touched hers. Icy's free hand fled down Elsa's neck and back and as nails found her spine Elsa let out a small, pleasured whimper. Icy glided her to the bed, laying her back by her shoulders were Elsa complied. Icy's lips left Elsa's and created a frost-bitten trail down her neck. Purple marks stained whitened skin, when Icy suddenly stopped Elsa looked back up into the sheets of white hair decorating a blue-eyed face.

"Not here." Icy whispered. She looked around the stained walls and pulled Elsa up off the bed. Together they ran from the memories trapped in the wooden walls of an alcoholic's rage.

Icy's hand captured Elsa's, her lungs gasped for air and a foreign feeling overcame her nerves. They ventured the foliage until she could not take it anymore. Icy grabbed Elsa's shoulders and looked her in the eye, another smile smeared across her face, this time her head swirled with lust and she pressed Elsa against a wild oak tree. Her lips were greedy, pressing into Elsa's once more, her tongue daring granted access to Elsa's. Her hands tugged at Elsa's fabrics while Elsa's tugged at hers. The two were standing in only underclothes, Elsa's black as night, Icy's white enough to blend into her skin.

She kissed at Elsa's neck, leaving tiny bite marks atop her previous marks of lust. Elsa's gasp causing a moan of her own. She traced Elsa's hips, hooking her finger on the elastic waist and coming dangerously close to her sensitive area.

Elsa's hands clutched Icy's shoulders tightly, her nails beginning to burn into Icy's skin as she came closer. Icy raised one brow in questioning, returned by Elsa's brief nod. Icy's fingers entered Elsa slowly, beginning a rhythm so slow it was painful. Icy continued to kiss Elsa's collar, enjoying each sound of ecstasy escaping Elsa's throat. As she quickened Elsa's breath became sharp, as Elsa reached her climax Icy bit down on her collar bone, feeling herself moisten to Elsa's orgasm.

As Elsa's body relaxed on her own Icy drew her fingers away from Elsa, wrapping an arm around her waist. Elsa's breath coming back to her slowly. She pressed her forehead against the queen's, both their eyes shut, Elsa's breath hot on Icy's cheeks. Then Elsa surprised Icy, she took her by the shoulders and laid her back on the grass. She stared up into Elsa's eyes as the woman smiled back.

"My turn." She whispered so seductively Icy almost moaned aloud. Elsa's kisses fled from her jaw to her neck, snaking their way down her collar bones and finding her breast. Elsa slid the straps down, exposing Icy's chest. Elsa latched onto one of Icy's breasts, gaining her a moan from Icy. She fled her chest, kisses still tracing their way down her abdomen, touching her underwear. Elsa pushed Icy's legs apart, holding them that way with her arms.

Elsa placed a icy kiss on her sensitive spot, causing Icy's legs to try and twitch shut. Elsa looked up at her and smiled, Icy's heart pounding up in her throat. Elsa slid her panties down, placing her tongue on Icy's clit, Icy's moan rattling through the abandoned forest. As Elsa continued Icy's insides began to ignite with excitement. Elsa's tongue entered Icy, and she bucked her hips.

"Yes!" Icy couldn't contain herself as the haze of lustful thinking washed over her senses. and as she was about to reach a tremendous orgasm she ran her fingers through Elsa's hair, pulling back on her braid and crying Elsa's name as she came.

Her mind went through a series of pleasures as Elsa worked her way back up to Icy, re-tracing her path of kisses and returning to Icy's lips.

"How was that?" Elsa whispered on Icy's lips.

"Delightful." Icy smiled and kissed her queen.


End file.
